Time Flies
by csciabarasi
Summary: After the Kishin is defeated, the group continues with their school life, but Soul still isn't a Deathscythe. Can Maka turn Soul into a Deathscythe in time? And what will happen after Graduation? SoMA story, Rated M for lemons in the future JUST IN CASE


**This is my first Soul Eater story that I've written so please no flames. Also, sorry the title is pretty boring, I honestly couldn't think of anything good to summarize the story. I do not own Soul Eater in any shape or form. Thanks! ^.^**

* * *

*Cliick, Cliick, Cliick, Cliiiick*

_I know that noise…_

_As I turned to look towards the sound, I heard behind me, "I think I want to dissect you now!"_

_I froze as I saw a pair of glasses, with the light glaring off of them, hidden by shaggy grey hair and a grin that turned into a creepy smile. The figure reached up to his head and rotated the bolt that protruded from it again. *Cliick, Cliick, Cliick, Cliiick*_

"_No!" I began to run away from the creepy man behind me, but he quickly grabbed my hair and painfully pulled me towards him. He then grabbed me by the waist and his ice cold hands began to lift my shirt._

"_Ah, you have lovely skin, my dear" he said as he pulled out a permanent marker. "Now, where do you think I should insert the knife first?"_

_He drew a line across my stomach. I tried to get away, but he was too strong. My legs started to shake with fear and I couldn't control it. Tears started to build up._

_Then I noticed something shiny and realized that he had just pulled a scalpel out of his lab coat pocket._

"_Soul! Help me! Please!" as yelled as loud as I could as tears were streaming down my face._

"_AHHHHH!"_

The next thing I knew, someone was shaking me constantly and calling my name in a worried tone.

"Maka! Maka! Wake up! You were having a bad nightmare! Wake up! It was just a dream!" Soul yelled and kept shaking me.

My eyes popped open to see Soul's crimson eyes staring right at me, hovering over me. Soul's eyes were so beautiful, being an amazing red pigment, such a deep crimson tone, currently showing concern about me. I blinked a few times, letting the fact that it was just a dream sink in.

"Thanks for waking me up Soul. It was an awful nightmare. I'm so glad you stopped it."

"Want to talk about it? It must have been pretty bad if you were screaming my name a lot." He said as he sat on the end of my bed, patting my feet.

"Wait, I was?" _I knew I called out for him once, but I didn't know I was repeatedly calling for him _I thought as a small blush crept upon my cheeks.

"Yeah. At first, I woke up because I could sense that you were having a bad dream. It's like I could feel that your soul was troubled. I figured it was nothing so I started going back to sleep. Then your soul called out to me, "Soul! Help me!" So I got up and headed to your room. You were writhing around in bed and screaming, and then you started to call my name over and over."

"Well, it was about the first time we encountered Dr. Stein at his laboratory and he grabbed me and was marking where he was going to dissect me. He even took out his knife! I was so scared. I thought I was going to die." I hugged my pillow as I retold my nightmare.

"Well, you're alive."

"Thanks Soul. Luckily I noticed that."

"Well, I don't know what else to say. Dr. Stein can be a creepy guy, but don't let it worry you. Can you go back to sleep now?" he said as he stood up and started heading towards the door.

"Yeah, I guess" I whispered.

"Oh. I know…Hang on just a sec" he said as he walked out of my bedroom door. Then I heard, "Me-oww! What the heck Soul? It's three in the morning! Hey! Put me down!"

Soul came back in my room carrying a not so happy kitty. "Okay Blair. Maka had a bad nightmare. You sleep in here and protect her okay?"

"Okay" Blair said as she hopped onto the bed and yawned. She walked up to me and curled up against my side.

"Thanks Soul" I said and smiled at him.

"Sure. Goodnight." He said as he walked back to his room and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Maka?"

"Yes, Blair?"

"Why didn't Soul sleep in here to protect you so you wouldn't have any more nightmares?"

That question startled me. "Oh, uhh, well, that would be kind of awkward wouldn't it? He's my friend and my partner, but nothing more. And I wouldn't force him to stay in here."

"But it would be cute and he probably would want to stay with you" Blair meowed.

"I highly doubt that Blair. Now it's time to sleep. I have school in a few hours."

I yawned. I really was tired. _But what if Soul did stay with me? I probably would still have trouble sleeping because I'd be so nervous. But why should I be nervous? Soul is my partner and like a best friend to me, but are we more than that? No, I don't think so. I kind of like him, but I would never tell him that. I really need to get to sleep._

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.


End file.
